Journey's End
by BLT
Summary: Everyone's point of view on getting home. Their thoughts about themselves, their crew, their journey. Almost guaranteed to make you cry.


Neelix personal log, stardate 58246

Disclaimer: You all know the story, the characters belong to Paramount. The songs aren't mine either.

Author's note: this was written in honor of the Voyager series ending *sniff***. **It takes place about two years after the series is over. It is their perspective on getting home in the form of personal logs. The introduction is just a regular story about how they get back to Earth. There are a lot of songs in here, don't worry if you don't know them all, just read the words (They're the stuff in italics). If you do know the words and I messed them up let me know, I'll be happy to fix them. I gave every character an individual song and then one that it for everybody. (The song for everybody is between different logs) So the artists get the due credit for their songs I'm going to put down who has what song and who it's by, don't bother reading it if you don't want to.

Neelix-Time of your life, by Green Day

Tuvok-Rocket Man, by Elton John

The Doctor-I Hope You Dance, by LeAnne Womack

Seven-Once Upon a December, from 20th Century Fox's Anastasia

Harry-Lullaby, by Shawn Mullins

Chakotay-Leaving Town, by Dexter Freebish

Naomi-Iris, by the GooGooDolls

Tom-The Kiss of a Rose, by Seal

B'Elanna-I will remember you, by Sarah Mclaughlan

Kathryn-Name, by the GooGooDolls

Every one-Feels Like Home, Chantel K.

Journey's End

"Captain, I'm picking up a large wormhole on sensors," said Tom from his post at the con. "Harry, why weren't you the one to tell me this oh one-with-power-over-the-long-range-sensors?" responded the Captain. "Oh, sensors, right, my apologies Captain," said Harry, snapping out of a daydream, "It leads to right near the edge of the Alpha Quadrant." "Not bad, anything we should be careful for?" questioned Janeway. "Stupid thing's unstable," cursed Harry. "To bad," said Janeway, "We're going in. Shields to full, watch that structural integrity. All hands this is the Captain, How's going home sound to the rest of you?" "Um, laying in a course," said Tom The ship shook as it entered the wormhole. "I thought you said this thing is unstable, not disintegrating," said Janeway, chewing out Harry. "We're destabilizing it," replied the Ensign. "Let's kick it in gear Tom, we've come to far to let a wormhole stop us," replied the Captain. "Shields are losing power, structural integrity is going to fail," said Tuvok, always the bearer of good news. "We only have a thousand kilometers left, we're clear," said Tom. "It's not over 'till this ship lands on Earth, what's our ETA?" asked Janeway. "Twenty-four hours ish," replied Tom. "Well, we'd better get our stuff packed," said a very ecstatic Janeway.

About a day later.

"Hey guys look what I found," called Harry putting a picture of Earth on the viewscreen. "Wazzat?" asked Tom, his voice dripping with playful sarcasm. "I think the locals call this planet Earth," said the Captain, "All hands this is the Captain, welcome home. One more thing, once we reach Earth, it is likely that we may never see each other again, I would like each of you to say your good-byes over the com to the rest of the crew."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neelix personal log, stardate 58246.1

I never really knew why they wanted to get home so much. I always thought that they should accept the inevitable. Though being with them, though, I modified my opinion. Oh, who am I kidding? It changed completely. I saw how much they missed everyone they knew. I saw that the easy way out might seem better, but it won't get you where you want to go. Even still, I wasn't sure that we would get back to Earth, but that didn't stop me from trying.

__

Another turning point a fork stuck in the road, time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go, so make the best of this test and don't ask why, it's not a question but a lesson learned in time.

When I stepped out on that grassy field this afternoon and I looked at the beautiful landscape and the cheering people, I thought that there must be no better place in the universe. I never really had a home after Rhinax was destroyed, but then I found Voyager. At first I just used them to get Kes away from the Kazon, but they are so much more than that now. They are my family, my friends, and my colleges. These people have become what I never had before. 

__

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right, I hope you had the time of your life.

I could never give back what these people gave to me. Being morale officer was needed, but as I cook I know I leave something to be desired. People weren't being too exaggerative when they came though the meal line and said, "Pick your poison," to one of their friends. Everyone is entitled to be annoying, but I'm sure I've abused the privilege several times over. To Mr. Tuvok especially. Why I couldn't accept that an entire race of people couldn't express any emotion at all is understandable, but I should have just left Tuvok alone. He always seemed about this close to slapping me upside the head. It's a good thing he didn't because I'm sure he packs a good punch. Tom, when I first met him, I thought I had finally met my match as far as not caring about anyone but myself goes. Then he grew up, became a person that was willing to fight for what was right even it sent him to the brig. I was so jealous of him having a crush on Kes when if I looked a little deeper I would have seen that he was keeping his distance out of respect for me.

__

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind, handing on a shelf of good health and good time. Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial, for what it's worth it was worth all the while.

I can't help but wonder what Naomi was thinking when we stepped onto the Earth for the first time in her life. Was there sadness, happiness, pain, anger? I can only guess. Is there any way to express what I felt when we landed? It could boil down to happiness for the crew and fear of the uncertainty about where I would go from here, but there is so much more than that.

__

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right, I hope you had the time of your life.

How we managed to evade the worst the Delta Quadrant had to offer is beyond me. It seemed that fate had plans for us to stay in the Delta Quadrant, but we took our destiny into our own hands. To deny fate from taking us down it's treacherous path to destruction is an exhilarating feeling. Since I will probably never see any of these people ever again, all I can say to them is, "May where you're going be better than where you came from. May the past keep a warm spot in your heart, may the future hold more joy than pain. Farewell."

__

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right, I hope you had the time of your life.

______________________________________________________

Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself, makes me wanna lose myself in your arms.

______________________________________________________

Tuvok personal log, stardate 58246.1

Vulcans do not have emotions. How many times have I had to tell someone that? Why do I have to tell myself that. When I walked onto the field where we had landed Voyager, I was filled with joy, relief, and sadness. And when T'Pel came up to me, I might have cried as I hugged her. But I didn't I am Vulcan.

__

She packed my bags last night, pre-flight, zero hour nine am. And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then. I miss the Earth so much, I miss my wife. It's lonely out in space. On such a timeless flight.

To think about how far we've come, how many races we've battled, how we've always come up on top. The very idea of us making it home was inconceivable. And yet we did. The odds against us were insurmountable. But we seemed to find that one chance in a million that brought us home. 

__

And I think it's gonna be a long long time 'till tough down brings me down and they get to find, I'm not the man they think I am at home. Oh no no no, I'm a rocket man.

You may not be able to power a ship on willpower alone, but it seemed to play a part in the successes of our extended mission. So many times we were out manned, outgunned, outthought, but by some strange force, we won. I'm not sure if there is some higher power, but if there is, they have been smiling on us for the last nine years.

__

Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids. In fact it's cold as hell. And there's no one here to raise them if you did.

Sometimes it came down to the best man winning. Even though we always came up on top we were far from best in any perspective. I resent as much as anyone else everytime I had to fire on another vessel. It was in the best interest of the crew, any number of ships could have destroyed us, but I remain firm on the idea that even the most violent of species can be reasoned with. Look haw far the Federation has come with the Romulans, the Cardassians, and the Klingons (no offense to Lieutenant Torres). Firing on those ships helped us to get home, and I am glad to have played my part, but a life can never be repaid, even if it is the enemy.

__

And all the science I don't understand. It's just my job five days a week. A rocket man.

Captain Janeway asked everyone to say a final farewell to everyone that we have spent our last nine years with. I could think of nothing more fitting than the old Vulcan saying, "Live long and prosper."

__

And I think it's gonna be a long long time 'till touch down brings me down and they get to find, I'm not the man they think I am at home. Oh no no no I'm a rocket man.

______________________________________________________

There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast. Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life.

______________________________________________________

EMH personal log, stardate 58246.1

It was the best of time, it was the worst of times. Through times of trial and times of joy, how these people stayed together never ceases to amaze me. And then there was me, a lowly hologram. In my struggle to fit in, the only person that seemed to accept me was Kes. How I miss her. 

__

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder. You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger. May you never take one single breath for granted. God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed.

Then I got my mobile emitter and more people began to think of me as a person. I still wanted more, I was greedy, and I couldn't wait for people to quit treating me like a hypospray. I wanted to command in an emergency, I wanted to become a person. The crew accommodated my needs and then some. I never would have expected organics to be so nice to me.

__

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. Whenever one-door closes I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out of dance, I hope you dance.

Even if the barrier between flesh and blood and photons and forcefields hasn't been broken, it has been brought down a lot between me and the rest of the crew. They have no idea how privileged they are to not ever have to fight for their rights. I am nothing short of eternally grateful to these people. I owe each of them my life a couple times over. I know that they will be sad to see us split up. We were the only familiar thing to each other for nine years. I will be lost without them.

__

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance. Never settle for the path of least resistance. Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking. Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making.

When we were supposed to say something to the rest of the crew I couldn't think of anything to say. I, the hologram who always has an opinion was at a loss for words. Finally, I settled for, "Don't look back, or if you do, think of the good times. Don't ever forget to love the life that you have been given. No matter how bad it gets, tomorrow the sun will rise, and tomorrow is a good thing to look forward to."

__

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance, and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance.

______________________________________________________

If you knew how lonely my life has been, and how long I've been so alone.

______________________________________________________

Seven of Nine personal log, stardate 58246.1

So this is Earth. Strange how oddly familiar this planet is. Like a shelf full of odds and ends that has been covered with decades of dust, just waiting to be uncovered. This dust is pretty stubborn, I may never be able to get it all off. But why focus on the past when there is so much to bee seen in the present. I have traveled for six years on a ship full of people only trying to get home. It was so much more than a ship though. A ship sailing across an ocean of stars, in a quest that was supposed to take decades, compacted into nine years. Genius, strategy, that's what got them home, that's the difference between them and me. If I were in command, we would still be stuck in the Delta Quadrant. 

__

Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December.

This was a ship of people, all interconnected like a lattice. If we lost one person, everyone suffers. How could we remain so close and yet not know if we were going to live another day I may never be able to figure out. The human nature cannot be solved with any number of equations of proportions. It is learned from experience. Experience that I have only begun to have.

__

Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory.

A ship of second chances. Think of Chakotay, B'Elanna and the rest of the Maquis. They were rebels, against everything Starfleet, but they managed to fit in. I too got a second chance. A former Borg allowed onto a starship, despite what I had done as a drone. I don't think there is any greater second chance than that. 

__

Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember.

What can I say as a goodbye to these people? Some Borg ideal just doesn't seem fitting. But maybe "To surrender is to give up something forever," does.

__

And a song someone sings, one upon a December.

______________________________________________________

And if you knew how I wanted someone to call my love, and change my life the way you've done.

______________________________________________________

Harry Kim personal log, stardate 85246.1

It's finally over. The only way I can describe it is surreal. Actually getting home after nine years of wondering if I would ever see this place again. Now that I'm back I actually miss the Delta Quadrant. It's strange how thin the line is between what you miss and what you have.

__

She grew up with the children of the stars, in the Hollywood Hills and the boulevards. Her parents threw big parties, everyone was there. They hung out with folks like Dennis Hopper and Bob Seiger, and Sonny and Cher.

How ironic is it that all the botched attempts at love I had over those nine years all lead me back here, to Libby. I must have fallen for every uninterested woman in the quadrant. The wrong twin, people I would never see again, even Seven of Nine. I know I couldn't find anyone else because I was meant for Libby. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm surprised that she waited for me. I got to touch her for the first time in nine years. I was finally back to somewhere familiar, different and yet the same.

__

She feels safe now, just borrowing fair facts, and from these days I can tell if she can't let go and she can't relax. And just before she hangs her head to cry, I sing to her a lullaby.

We have faced down every evil imaginable. Looked death in the eye and said, "welcome to the land of the living." It's a wonderful feeling. And now we're here, our final destination, right back where we started from. Our lives have been like a survival of the luckiest ever since we were brought to the Delta Quadrant. 

__

I say everything's gonna be all right rockabye, rockabye. She still lives with her mom outside the city, down that street about a half a mile. And all her friends tell her, she's so pretty, and she'd be a whole lot prettier if she smiled once and a while.

An expanse of the worst the galaxy has to offer, trying to pick us off one by one. So many people fought the good fight and lost. They were killed without a chance to say goodbye. Every one of them will keep a place in my heart, especially Ensign Jetal, who the doctor was forced to sacrifice to save me.

__

'Cause even her smile looks like a frown, she seen her sheriff devils in this angel town. I tell her, I ain't so sure about this place, it's hard to play a gig in this town and keep a straight face. It seems like everybody's got a plan, it's kinda like Nashville, with a tan.

The Captain asked everyone to say a final goodbye to the crew. I chose to say, 'You can get though anything as long as you have someone there to help."

__

Everything's gonna be alright rockabye.

______________________________________________________

__

It feels like home to me, feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.

______________________________________________________

Chakotay personal log, stardate 58246.1

In all my wildest dreams I never thought we'd make it back here. Okay, may be in my wildest dreams but never anywhere else. I was always quick to accept a dire situation and try to make the best of it. I was also always last to change my opinion. I was the first to suggest that we settle in the Delta Quadrant.

__

Oh your reputation's so golden you're never lonely and your never home. I know you've been talking 'bout leaving, you've lost all your feeling for this town. Paint your nails and put on your lipstick, you don't want to miss your ticket out.

The Captain's proved me wrong more times than I can count. It was just that one more stunt she pulled off that got us home. We all had a couple dozen tricks up our sleeves, but our supply of good ideas has been dwindling for a long time. Even B'Elanna was almost out of ways to get more power and reconfigure the shields. 

__

But when you're broken down, and no one else is around, you'll come running back to this town, and I'll be there. 'Cause I remember how we spent time together and how you used to say the stars are forever. And how you dreamed about how to make your luck better by leaving town.

My former Maquis crew never failed to amaze me in their ability to work with the Starfleet personnel. And the Starfleet's accepting us even though we didn't comply to their ideals. I had my doubts that us, quick to rebel and fighting for our cause, would be able to merge with the Starfleet's rigid, obey orders way of doing things. Once again, I was wrong. We didn't just become one crew, we became better people. But I will never forget that we were once Maquis.

__

Pack your bag of smokes in your pocket, you're wearing my locket around your neck. Take a drag and wait for the greyhound, the world is your playground and you want to win.

The Klingon's entire society is based on honor. Our's may not be, but some of it is. How honorable were we? The Talaxians might thick we are the most honorable people in the galaxy. But the Kazon might beg to differ. What do I think? I'm not sure. We have had to stoop pretty low, like making an alliance with the Borg so we could go through their space. But when we stopped the nuclear winter for the people that used the antimatter technology from the Friendship One, we were back at the top of the totem pole. One thing is certain, the most honorable among us has got to be Captain Janeway. I will always love her even if it is never returned.

__

Nothing in life will ever come that easy, doesn't mean it has to be that hard. I know you will find out who you are.

The Captain told us to say a farewell to the crew. I said, "Keep your mind open but listen to your heart.

__

'Cause I remember how we spent time together and how you used to say the stars are forever and how you dreamed about how to make your luck better by leaving town. Leaving town.

______________________________________________________

A window breaks down a long dark street, and a siren wails in the night.

______________________________________________________

Naomi Wildman personal log, stardate 58246.1

Would anyone believe me if I said I didn't want to finally reach Earth? No they wouldn't, which is why I haven't told anybody. Voyager is my home, or rather, it was. It's hard to leave the place you've lived on for nine years. The only place I've ever known. I see why the adults were so anxious to get back, but all of the children were just as anxious to stay. But it could not be. A home that is almost never in the same place from one second to the next and is liable to be attacked by any number of species is no place to live your entire life.

__

And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you'll feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now

I have seen more in my time on Voyager than most people see in their entire life. I suppose I can't ask for more than that. But that sense of adventure has been ground into me since day one. It's so exhilarating to be one of the first people to see something. I suppose there is plenty to discover in the Alpha Quadrant.

__

And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breath is your life. And sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight.

One of the few things that was good about us coming back to Earth was I got to see my dad. I don't think I've ever seen mom so happy. Actually being able to see the man I got my cranial spikes from face to face was indescribable. Nine years is a long time to live without ever knowing your father. We'll probably never be as close as we should be.

__

And I don't want to world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.

My roll as captain's assistant is gone and will never be again. But when I grow up I want to be a captain just like Captain Janeway. The academy should be easy, I've known how to pilot a shuttle since I was three. Maybe we'll wind up stuck in the Beta Quadrant and the saga will live again. Not that I'd wish that would happen, the whole experience was hard on everyone, but I wouldn't give it up for the universe.

__

And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin' or the moment of truth in your lies, when everything feels like the movies, yea you bleed just to know your alive.

When the Captain said that we could say our good-byes over the ship's com, I assumed that she meant only senior officers, or at least only official crewmembers. But I got to say something too. I decided to say, "Life might not be a holodeck, but play it out, you never know where it might take you."

__

And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.

______________________________________________________

I f you knew how much this moment means to me, and how long I've waited for your touch.

______________________________________________________

Tom Paris personal log, stardate 58246.1

I didn't expect Earth to stay the same until we got back. But I didn't expect it to chance even though I knew it would. I was unprepared for where we landed to have stayed exactly the same. I would have thought that our journey would have ended in San Francisco, Starfleet Headquarters. We actually set down in the foothills of the Colorado rocky Mountains. Even though it was a surprise I don't believe there is any better place for our trip to have ended. The way the mountains rise out of the horizon, how the clouds paint intricate pictures in the sky, how the sun sinks behind the mountains at sunset with a splash of color. The way the stars are so clear you can see almost every one.

__

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, you became the light on the dark side of me. Love remained a draw blast to hide out the pier, but did you know that when it snows, my eyes become larger, the light that you shine can't be seen.

I got to see my dad for the first time in almost a decade. He seemed ecstatic to see me, his delinquent Maquis that got busted and turned Starfleet kid. I finally became what he wanted, even if it took longer than expected. I wouldn't change o minute of it. 

__

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the plain. Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger but feels the same. And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the plain.

My life brought me to B'Elanna. I had a crush on her even when we were in the Maquis. When we met again on Voyager, I might have died of happiness. But Chakotay banded me with the title of player and warned B'Elanna to keep her distance. He had his doubts all the way until we got married. Not that I can blame him. She was the daughter that he never had and he was the father that she lost when she was five, and I was the other side of the tracks kid trying to find my way into their circle.

__

There is so much a man could tell you so much he could say, you remain my power, my pleasure, my pain. Baby, to me you're like a word a dictionary can't pronounce.

When B'Elanna and I were floating out in space, about to run out of oxygen, and she said she loved me, I was so stunned and so caught off guard that I didn't know what to say. The good thing was, eventually words didn't matter as much. It took near death for me to ask her to marry me, I am such a coward.

__

Won't you tell me this unhappy day, did you know that when it snows, my eyes become larger, the light that you shine can't be seen.

That seems so long ago now. Our daughter is almost two years old. Little Kaylee has got to be the cutest creature to ever walk the planet. Her tiny forehead ridges that mark a quarter of who she is does nothing short of accent her face. My only regret is that she will not be able to remember Voyager the way that Naomi and the other children will. She will hear our story as much as she likes and maybe get to know Voyager vicariously through us. I might make a holo-simulation of Voyager so that she will get to see what it was like for us.

__

There is so much a man could tell you so much he could say. You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain. Baby, to me you're like a word a dictionary can't pronounce.

I chose to say, "It is never too late to get a second chance," as my final words to the crew.

__

Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the plain.

______________________________________________________

__

And if you knew how happy you are making me, I never thought I'd love anyone so much.

______________________________________________________

B'Elanna Torres personal log, stardate 58246.1

For the longest time I would have given anything to be stuck out in the Delta Quadrant. Then suddenly, I was stuck out in the Delta Quadrant and might have sold my soul to the devil if it would have brought me home. Now I'm back on Earth again, and everyone I knew, the Maquis, aren't. If we hadn't been pulled into the Delta Quadrant me, Chakotay, and all the other Maquis we were with would have been killed by the Cardassians as well.

__

I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your love pass you by. Weep not for the memories.

When Chakotay found out that Tuvok was a Starfleet agent and Seska was a Cardassian spy, I was just as distraught and confused as he was. Then he asked if anyone was actually working for him. It tore me up inside. Well Chakotay, I was working for you.

__

I'm so tired, but I can't sleep, hanging on the edge of something much too deep.

After I stopped fighting between my Klingon and human halves, I started to get to know people. When you're chief of engineering you have a lot of connections. The engineering crew became more than just my subordinates, they were my friends who just happened to be taking orders from me. I knew them better than I knew myself for a long time. I won't forget them.

__

Funny how I feel so much, but cannot say a word. I am screaming inside, but can't be heard.

When I stepped off the ship into the beautiful Colorado landscape with my daughter in my arms and Tom by my side it seemed almost like a dream. I had the almost irresistible urge to say, "Computer end program," just to make sure I wasn't on the holodeck. I didn't, no simulation could be this perfect. 

__

I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let you love pass you by, weep not for the memories.

Kaylee, my daughter, was looking around and observing every detail. Her usually chattery personality had gone quiet. Who can blame her? All she's ever known is Voyager and then suddenly we're here at Earth and may never go back to Voyager again. I hope she doesn't have as many conflicts with her Klingon side as I did. Despite how undeniable her cranial ridges and middle name, Tileah, are, she might be able to accept them as I eventually did. I will tell her about anything Klingon she wants to know. Maybe I can keep her from fighting with herself her entire life. 

__

I'm so afraid to love you, more afraid to lose.

I couldn't believe my dad wanted to start over with me. This from the man who hadn't just broken my heart, but ripped it out with his bare hands and stabbed it with a spear. I thought he had left because of me. When he was talking to me via the wormhole I decided that he at least deserved me giving him the second chance he asked for. I had done things I regretted and so has he, and he deserves the chance I got to redeem myself. I never knew how much of an effect this man had on me. I stepped off the ship with Tom and Kaylee and immediately saw my dad. It's amazing how a few simple words can break a person down to a completely helpless state. So when my dad said, "Welcome home, B'Elanna," I collapsed into his arms sobbing hysterically. I was finally home. 

__

Hanging to a past that doesn't let me choose.

I can't help but wonder if I'll ever see these people again. We spent the last nine years together and it takes getting home to rip us apart. I won't forget this crew, and I hope they won't forget me. This is more than the story of the crew of a ship. This is the legend, the saga of our lives, brought to the other side of the universe and still made it home to Earth. Our story needs to be told. Not in history books or in the interpretations of our logs, but in our firsthand accounts. We can't let our story die.

__

Where once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night. You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light.

What could I say to the rest of the crew? I finally settled on, "Don't let anyone forget what we have been through, don't ever forget each other."

__

I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your love pass you by. Weep not for the memories.

______________________________________________________

It feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.

______________________________________________________

Kathryn Janeway personal log, stardate 58246.1

Did I really expect that we would get home? I'm not sure. Through all our determination I don't think any of us really were sure we would make it back to Earth. Who could when we weren't even sure if we would live to see the next year, the next month, the next week, the next day, the next hour, the next minute, the next second? 

__

And even though the moment passed me by, I still can't turn away.

We wove ourselves together even though any one of us might be killed. Over these nine years the blanket that is our crew has become quite threadbare and now that we are home it will probably disintegrate altogether. I can only wish that wherever everyone is going they stay strong.

__

I saw the dreams you never thought you'd lose, get tossed along the way. Letters that you never meant to send, get lost or blown away.

Portions of this blanket will stay together. Tom and B'Elanna will spent the rest of their lives together, I'm certain. Even the Doctor and seven seem to have some chemistry. Since the doctor admitted his love to Seven, I'm sure that they will spend more time together, even if seven cannot return his affections. They have to be the strangest couple, an ex-drone and a hologram, but stranger things have happened. Such as how we were all brought together in this roller coaster that is our lives. 

__

And all the chrome up forces I never knew their name, you don't belong to no one that's a shame. You could hide beside me, maybe for a while, and I won't tell no one your name, I won't tell them your name.

Where will I go? Space has always seemed like home to me, but looking out the window and seeing only stars for nine years can get very repetitive. I did find myself longing to dig my hands into some fresh soil. I might go back to Iowa and farm like my ancestors. 

__

Scars are silver here she'd never lose. Passes never far. Did you lose yourself somewhere out there, did you get to be a star?

Ever since Chakotay and I were stranded on New Earth I have always had a longing to be with him. I forced myself to hide my feelings behind the mask that was Captain Janeway. That strong figure isn't needed now.

__

Don't it make you sad to know that life is more than who we are? You grew up way too fast and now there's nothing to believe, reruns all become our history.

I can't help but feel a large piece of me has been taken away. These people were my eyes and ears and now they are gone. I won't simply grope around blindly though. I have to open my own eyes to what is around me. I have learned to take advantage of every waking moment, it's time I put that knowledge to use.

__

A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio, and I won't tell no one your name, I won't tell them your name.

How can I sum up the nine years we had together into a simple sentence? One final farewell. It is almost inexpressible. Words cannot describe what we have had, they only get in the way. If there were words for this, the English language would have about a hundred more words. I had to settle for, "When the world is closing in around you, and you have no where else to go, there is always another way out, look for it. It had been an honor and a privilege to serve with you and I wish you all the best of luck in the rest of your lives. Watching each and every one of you grow into the people you are today has been nothing short of amazing. I wouldn't give away the last nine years for the world, with the ups and despite the downs. Farewell, my friends."

__

Think about you all the time, but I don't need the same. It's lonely where you are, come back down, and I won't tell them your name.

_____________________________________________________

Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.


End file.
